Go Go Go!
by Chi-Chi's FAN
Summary: Takes place before Goten meets his father- He hates his father for leaving his family when they needed him. Goten is a happy go lucky kid that no one could have suspected him to have such ill feelings towards his dad. He loves his brother and mother believing they just needed the three of them and that's it. Now, he ends up in the past. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**-Takes place before Goten meets his father- He hates his father for leaving his family when they needed him. Goten is a happy-go-lucky kid that no one could have suspected him to have such ill feelings towards his dad. He loves his brother and mother believing they just needed the three of them and that's it. Now, he ends up in the past.

**Disclaimer:**I am not the owner nor will i ever be

I have a few chapters on this story and if I actually finish it will only be a short story...remember after chapter 3 or 4 this story can be adopted if anyone want's it or I could keep on writing depending on my time and which stories interest me more.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: Go Go Go!<strong>

"I'll see you later mommy," The young hybrid waved at his mother before running off for some fun.

"Be back by lunch time honey," The dark-haired mother who looked good for her age waved at her son before going inside their home to wake up her eldest.

The boy ran around the forest before stopping and got into his fighting stance. Breathing carefully and relaxing his shoulders he let his energy rise rapidly. The ground around him shook a bit while he let his thoughts concentrate on those images he couldn't stand. He thought of his mother's cries and his brother's haunting look then finally of that stupid picture hung on their home of the man who he unfortunately took after. The last image had him change into a light blond male with the lightest green eyes.

Sighing he looked at a nearby puddle where his reflection showed. He felt guilty at doing something his mother didn't want him to do, but he wanted to be closer to his brother and the closest way was of being this.

Laying on the ground with his body spread out the little boy stared at the sky concentrating on staying on this form which wasn't really that hard. He just needed to find a way to transform without having to see _his_ face.

Just as he was about to take a short nap he felt something hit him on the face "Owe hey who did that!" turning around he saw no one but he did see something small like a capsule only it was black. "What is this?" Scratching his head he pressed it down then looked even more confused as smoke surrounded him and a second later he felt like he was falling in mid-air.

..

The women from before hummed as she hung up some laundry, this woman though is different. She seemed almost younger and maybe even less stressed than the one from before. Her clothing was different too: pink and green replaced with violet and yellow.

Grabbing a small shirt from the pile she sighed with tears on her eyes remembering when Gohan fit into these now he was three times his own size. Blinking the tears away she got back to work only to sense something different. Call it mother's intuition as she never mastered sensing ki like her husband and son, but she felt as if something or someone was coming.

Leaving the laundry she walked a little deeper into the woods avoiding the trails she usually uses for short walks. It was silent perhaps too silent as there didn't seem to be any life anywhere. Something though was calling out for her and determined to find out what. Calling out a "Hello" to check if anyone answered; no one did. Shrugging her shoulders she blamed it on the lack of sleep she's been having. Deciding on going back home to finish putting up the clothing she stopped quickly turning around to see something in the sky falling rapidly. Hearing a child like scream she quickly called for nimbus getting on the soft cloud commanding it to head towards the child before he fell to his death.

Screaming out in fear he flapped his arms although it was hopeless as he never learned how to fly. Shaking with tears he hoped he could survive this or at least see him mommy once more. Closing his eyes he counted in his head_ one…two…three…four _feeling something he opened his eyes knowing this was definitely too soft to be the ground. Opening one eye he saw the woman who cared for him all his life "Mommy," he latched onto her crying quickly powering down.

His mother looked shocked at him. This was not her Gohan but his features were way too similar to be coincidental. He looked just like her husband save for his softer features and eyes. "It's okay I'm here," she felt the need to calm him down. "Let's take you home,"

If there was any doubt of him not being her and Goku's son it was gone now. He ate just like his father and still managed to look thinner than he did when she first met him.

"That hit the spot thanks mommy," He smiled at her.

"You're welcome…err," She was still not aware of what to call him.

Frowning Goten hopped off the picnic table grabbing onto her dress "What's wrong mommy?" he hoped she wasn't mad at him for turning super.

"Honey you see I think you're not…well I think you maybe not…I only have Gohan now," She tried to word it out for him "Baby boy, Gohan is only ten going onto eleven soon."

Goten's eyes widened looking at his mother "You mean I traveled to the past!?" this is truly the strangest day ever.

Nodding, at her son she bit her lip hoping he would be alright. "Don't worry we'll find a way to get you back on your time line I'm sure the other me is really worried,"

Goten cocked his head to the side then asked "Do you still love me?" his eyes widened with tears to the side lip trembling as he said this.

Panicking Chi-Chi kneeled down hugging her future son "Of course I do! You're my son my baby boy,"

"Really," He brighten up knowing he could always count on him mommy "I love you too mommy and my name is Goten in case you're wondering,"

"My Goten oh you look so adorable," She sighed remembering Goku is his younger days and Gohan almost half a decade ago.

Laughing he then picked up his dishes wanting to help her. Chi-Chi couldn't help but cry in happiness at having such a gentleman for a son. She soon forgot about calling someone for Goten, wanting to spend some time with her future son.

..

Later, that day father and son flew home from a hard day of training. They were smiling and speaking to one another on anything really whether it is about weak points, schooling or just joking around. They expected to come home; take a nice warm bath and enjoy a good meal from their wife/mother. About five minutes away Goku sensed something strong, but not anywhere near his strength, but perhaps close to his human friends. Knowing his wife was strong but weaker than the source he sped up. Gohan sensed it too and followed his dads lead to their home.

The unfamiliar ki didn't feel evil but there was something in there that felt different. Gohan hoped the new ki he felt was a good guy they didn't need to deal with anything else.

Landing besides their home Goku opened their door and peered inside surprised to hear laughing from his wife and a child like one. It felt almost refreshing to hear her laugh as he hadn't in a while.

"Is that so?" Chi-Chi stirred something while looking at a small child wearing an orange GI and slippers.

"Yea so then me and big brother snuck out through the back before he could find out it was us," He laughed as he stood on a chair his back to them tossing some salad. "It was really funny and he deserved it after saying he could take on any gravity level unlike us weaklings."

"Wow 784X Earth's gravity that must be intense," She wiped a few tears from the laughter of her face.

"Eh he said he could do anything and besides I thought it was the funniest when you acted as if we never left your sight," He finished his story and the salad hopping off the chair. Grabbing onto her dress Chi-Chi grabbed him holding him like she had earlier on her side supported by her hip and arms.

"Oh Goten you and Gohan are going to get along just fine," Finally noticing her husband and son she turned to them also showing the child whose smile quickly left his face as he stared at an image so similar to his own.

"Chi-Chi I think there's a little me next to you," Goku pointed to the child holding even stronger features to him than Gohan.

"Goku, Gohan, this is Goten he's from the future almost seven years from now. He's our son and Gohan's baby brother," She smiled rubbing her cheek to the child who showed such helpfulness and affection to her while her husband and son just trained and argued with her; more Goku than Gohan.

Goten smiled at his mother but shot a glare at the man avoiding his brothers gaze though letting the stranger know he is not someone liked by him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one is done and I already have chapter two and three possibly four.<strong>

**Review and I'll post another up=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Last time:_**

"_Chi-Chi I think there's a little me next to you," Goku pointed to the child holding even stronger features to him than Gohan._

"_Goku Gohan this is Goten he's from the future almost eight years from now. He's our son and Gohan's baby brother," She smiled rubbing her cheek to the child who showed such helpfulness and affection to her while her husband and son just trained and argued with her; more Goku than Gohan._

_Goten smiled at his mother but shot a glare at the man avoiding his brothers gaze though letting the stranger know he is not someone liked by him. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Goten continued giving his father a sour look only stopping when Chi-Chi faced him. He looked calmly at Gohan nothing indicating he disliked his brother from this reality. Noticing her husband and eldest son filthy she screamed out "Goku Gohan both of you better take a shower and wash all that filth away now!"

Snapping out of it the older males nodded rushing up the stairs to the bathing room. Sighing Chi-Chi shook her head "I don't know what I'll ever do with them or what they'd do without me,"

Goten looked at his mother from the past "I don't know about them but I'd be lost without you!" He happily laughed. She smiled at the baby boy she'd one day have. Goten loved seeing his mother smile and he told the truth about being lost; his mother did raise him and made him into a fighter.

"Come on Goten sit down while I set the table and wait for you father and brother,"

Father and son sat across from the other in the bath surrounded by soapy foam and bubbles. They both were curious to seeing a future child down stairs claiming and most likely true about being their son/brother.

"Hey dad-," Gohan started after he finished washing his hair.

"Yes Gohan?" Goku looked up blinking at his son.

Staring down at the tub again he asked "Why do you think Goten was staring at us like that?"

Looking at the ceiling he said "I actually think he was staring at me Gohan," He muttered wondering why his future youngest son was giving him a hateful glare. "But nothing to worry about I mean if he exists and knows all of us then that means the future is bright right?" He laughed scratching the back of his head.

"I guess so," He was still not convinced.

"Let's go dry and change-up okay?" It seems his father was avoiding the subject.

At the dinner table it seemed most of the concerns were gone as all the saiyan blooded men were enjoying a large dinner that was actually a decent amount for them all. Chi-Chi ate at a slower pace having only a normal portion while the rest had dozens of plates surrounding them. They ate in silence unless it was the usual complements on the food.

Half an hour later all three saiyans, satisfied, sat back on their seats. Chi-Chi finished her last bite before standing and getting the dishes in the sink.

Stretching and punching the air Goten burped then blushed scratching the back of his head saying "Excuse me," Laughing he took his dishes piling them high before walking over to her.

Chi-Chi happily took the dishes proud of her son cleaning after himself. She also noticed that he just carried stacks of plates, cups, and utensils that would be heavy for a kid his age. "Than-thank you," _Is my perfect gentleman of a son really too good to be true?_ Seeing him smile she couldn't help but know that no matter what her children were perfect to her no matter how they behave or become.

"No problem mommy," He smiled then asked "Do you want to spar with me after you're done?" That question caused her to break the plate in her hand in half. Goku and Gohan bugged their eyes out gaping at the boy who just asked to spar with Chi-Chi. She knows how to fight but isn't exactly the ideal partner for a child with his level of ki. Gohan nervously asked while doing the Son hand to the back of the head gesture "Ah Goten why-why are you asking mommy?" this was so strange there was no way his mother was willing to encourage fighting not now or the future.

Goten cocked his head to the side as if that was an odd question to ask "What do you mean mom and me always spar when we can,"

The half plates Chi-Chi was holding crushed into dust at hearing this turning around she asked/demanded "We spar?" that didn't sound like her.

"Yea in-between my studies we spar for an hour then you send me back and after dinner we spar for another hour," He nodded after remembering the amount of times spent doing this "That's usually Monday through Friday's and on weekends you let me spar with Trunks,"

"Trunks?" Goku muttered.

Deciding to answer his father Goten said "He's a year older than me, but because of mommy I was able to have my studies a year ahead of him and be as strong as him," Laughing at a memory he then said "Boy was uncle Vegeta mad when he found out I was equal in strength to his son," That had Gohan raise an eyebrow at.

"I think I'll finish the dishes and then sit down," Chi-Chi said after learning she trains her baby.

Goten's eyes widened before grabbing onto the dress "Momma why don't you sit down I'm sure dad and Gohan wouldn't mine doing the dishes," He turned a glare at them.

"Yea mommy if you're feeling a little light-headed you should sit down,"

"Don't worry we'll take care of the dishes," Although he had little idea on how to clean.

"But-,"

Shaking his head Goten dragged her to the living room.

Goku and Gohan finished the dishes but with a cost they're covered in dish soap from head to toe. Going into the living room they saw it empty. Feeling his wife and future son ki Goku followed it with Gohan only a step behind. Opening the door to the front shocked them to the core.

"Wow mama it's amazing you never lost your touch," Goten huffed after dodging a kick.

There was Chi-Chi and Goten sparring on the lawn. Gohan felt a pang of jealousy seeing his mother actually having a friendly spar with Goten when all he got from her was to study and become a scholar. Frowning he shook that thought away his mother did more than that and he knew that.

"Ha," She kicked high and Goten jumped dodging it. He saw his brother and father looking wide-eyed at them and got distracted so he was unable to see the next kick that hit his side. Flying off and colliding to a tree trunk he quickly recovered powering up a bit not realizing he went super again.

Chi-Chi stopped realizing she just kicked her son and wanting to comfort him but stopped when she noticed a blue aura surround him a bit then his eyes flickered blue to green with his hair rising and turning blond. That was the image she saw him at first as and realized she forgotten. Her son was so much like his father that's for sure.

"Huh?" Goten noticed his mom stop and stare at him with the same face she made when he first changed. Taking a piece of his hair he gulped noticing it turned yellow. At first he was glad it was becoming easier to change, but then regretted it and powered down so his mother wouldn't freak out like his present one did.

Goku and Gohan looked awestruck at Goten who just managed to turn super saiyan with little difficulties. Gohan hoped he would be able to do it with little ease too one day. Goku stared shocked and proudly of his youngest son while also glancing at his wife who in years hasn't sparred unless it was to hit him with her pan.

"Sorry," Goten looked sadly at the ground. "I shouldn't have gone super in front of you,"

Chi-Chi quickly scooped him in her arms comforting him "It's alright baby you can't help being part alien," She then sighed "Just try not to go 'super' unless it's with your father, brother or an emergency,"

Goten nodded happily he really wanted to test his strength out.

"Well I think it's time for bed," Chi-Chi said "Um where did we put your room?"

Goten told her "Well when I was a baby it was in your room then when I was four I was sharing with Gohan…," He left off.

"Huh I guess the possibility of having another baby slipped my mind didn't we bother to expand the house?" Chi-Chi asked him.

"You did," Goten swung his legs as they walked pass the awestruck two by the door. "But it was for grandpa to move in with us,"

"Huh dad moves in here?" Chi-Chi asked not believing her father would leave his home. He does visit frequently, but he had a kingdom. "What about fire-mountain?"

"Grandpa has a…advisor?" Goten frowned not knowing if that was the right word "who sends him information and he goes back for a weekend every month with Gohan,"

The two other saiyans were following right behind the two, up the stairs, as they listened to what is being said.

"Huh why do I go back with him?" Gohan asked as he and his father entered the master bedroom.

Goten scratched his head after his mother placed him on the bed while she searched the drawers for something. "Because you're going to be the next king,"

"What?" Gohan asked surprised. "Why me and not mom and dad or even you?"

"Well I don't want to be king. I have to go every other time and it's so boring," Goten whined "besides with you going to college in a year, and already giving me a big sis and something about a baby, you meet the adult requirements aunt Bulma said to become an adult."

Chi-Chi pulled one of Gohan's small pajamas out of the drawer and stopped halfway to the bed when she heard this. "Gohan's going to get married and give me a grandbaby," she yelled in surprise.

Goku smiled feeling happy his son was going to start a family of his own. This means they beat Cell doesn't it?

"Well I don't know Trunks and I were listening in on him and Videl and they were talking about a spike, party, a positive test, and a baby. I thought they were going to drink soda in a party because they got a good grade on a test, but Trunks said that he heard his mom say positive test and baby in the same sentence and now he's getting a brother or sister," Goten said innocently.

Everyone but Chi-Chi were confused at what he said. She gritted her teeth turning red before calming down and laying her head on her head "What is Videl like?"

Goten hopped on the bed with his arms up pretending he's a bird "She's…," he stopped hopping to think about it "well she gets angry really fast, really funny, kind of slow, likes baseball, and she dresses like Gohan when being," Again he hopped with a fist in the air posing "Saiyaman protector of Earth and a lot of other stuff I can't remember," He laughed before taking off his clothes to put on his pajamas "Your uniform is really cool so I can see why she dresses like you when being your partner,"

"Saiyaman," Gohan, Goku, and Chi-Chi blinked at the name.

Goten then did different ridiculous moves he seen Gohan do on the television while doing the sayings before finishing with "Well you wanted to have a normal life while still saving lives so you became saiyaman and later Videl became Saiyawoman when she became your partner in crime which I think is unfair since she is taking too much of your time when you promise to teach me how to fly," He fell on the bed yawning. "Then again you act funny when around her and she is easy to make…her…panic," Goten started to snore lightly indicating he was asleep right on the center of the bed.

Chi-Chi said "aw" while looking at her son sleeping soundly. She then took Goku's arm to speak with him, leaven Gohan to take care of his future baby brother.

...-...

Entering back in the room, Goku scratched the back of his head while Chi-Chi grabbed her camera taking a picture of her two sons sleeping soundly on their bed. Deciding to sleep on the bed with them, Chi-Chi went to her side where Gohan occupied part of it, and Goku went to his, where Goten took part of it.

Goku woke up with his back feeling uncomfortable. He saw the floor and sat up to see Chi-Chi sleeping soundly and hugging Gohan then he saw Goten who is stretch out on the bed with an air snot puffing out and in as he smiled muttering "Look mom I caught a really big fish…yum sushi for lunch," he then turned facing Goku with his finger in his mouth "Gohan run me and Trunks pranked Vegeta…ha, ha," Goku waited for his name but it never came up.

Three minutes later Goten opened his eyes, to be face to face with his dad. Closing his eyes, he opened them again before widening them, and screaming out "Stranger danger," making the house shake.

Goten whined as he sat on Nimbus with his mom as they flew over to capsule corporation. His father and Gohan flew by their side and Goten made it known that he wanted to learn how to fly.

"Don't worry son I'll teach you after we get back," Goku told him.

Goten bit the inside of his cheek to not say what he wanted which was 'I don't want you to teach me' instead he said "But Gohan promised he would,"

Gohan answered "Dad's been doing it longer he'd probably be a better teacher,"

Goten pouted the rest of the way to Capsule Corporation.

-Later-

"So what's it like having another son?"Krillian asked his friend.

Everyone was at the corporation and were surprise to see Goten. They all have high hopes that their future was bright seeing as the little boy was smiling away at everything and playing with baby Trunks.

Goku scratched his head while saying "At first I was in shock even happy, but…"

Goten gave a loud laugh as baby Trunks fell trying to walk. He then walked over to the baby and tried telling him how to do it while repeating the action and telling the women on his adventures with his best friend on his present Trunks and the laughable moments that involved pranking, Vegeta and getting away with them.

"But what," Yamacha started "The kid reminds me so much of you when we were kids,"

"I just don't think he likes me that much," He finally got it out.

The guys all stared shocked as their friend just revealed something that seemed almost impossible to comprehend.

"What? You're kidding right?" Piccolo asked his old rival now friend as he watch the two Son children and the Brief baby.

"No," Everyone continued to watch the child not believing he would be able to show any resentment.

"I don't know," Tien told them.

"Look I'll show you," He got up from sitting on the ground outside of C.C. Walking over to his wife, children, Bulma, and baby Trunks he silently came behind Goten and snatched him from the ground to the air trying to lift him like he used to do with Gohan. "Hey Goten,"

Goten stared wide-eyed at his father before his eyes narrowed and he started yelling "Let me go,"

"Come on Goten don't you-," he's cut off by Goten hitting and kicking at him then pulling his hair "Owe that hurts stop,"

"Not until you let me go. MOMMY!" Goten screamed at the top of his lungs trying to escape.

Chi-Chi witnessing the whole thing couldn't believe her future son was acting this way. It was almost like Goku was right from last night, but he couldn't be. What kind of child wouldn't love their father?

"Goten calm down I just want to ask you something," He stretched his arms away from his body to avoid his sons attacks that even though weren't hurting him, was irritating.

Goten huffed then laid limp staring at his annoying father "Ask and let me go then," he watched his brother and mom who stared shocked at him. He's confuse at why they would stare at him that way.

"Do you like me?" Goku was blunt which caused his friends to fall back.

Goten huffed not answering him and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll let you go when you answer me," Goku told the boy pleading with his eyes.

"Ha Kakarot you are a fool if you can't tell by now that boy wants nothing to do with you," Vegeta flew over to the group smirking as he whiteness the child who acted out on his rival.

Gasping Bulma, angrily said "Vegeta stop talking nonsense why would Goten not like or even love his dad?"

Chi-Chi stared at her son who hung his head low and avoided looking at everyone's eyes. "Is this true Goten?"

Goten not being one to disobey or not listen to his mother lifted his eyes having everyone to gasp as his eyes, red with tears threatening to fall, and shadows below. He nodded his head trying not to look into his mother's eyes.

Goku sadly looked at his son not knowing what he could have done to have his child hate him.

Gohan took a step forward then asked "Why Goten?" Seeing his brother refusing to answer asked louder "Goten why don't you like dad? Hasn't he tried to protect us and kept being there when we needed him?"

Goten gritted his teeth and for the first time, yelled at his brother "No he hasn't," he then glared at his father "You were never there. You left us and I never got a chance to meet you. You made mommy and big brother cry. You left my big brother in charge of the world." Tears fell freely as he finished "You'd rather stay dead then be there for us." Being brought closer to his chest Goten started hitting him trying to punch him with all his might "I hate you for leaving us." Giving an accidental and unnoticed ki blast at his father who by shocked dropped him.

Goten seeing his chance ran off and away from his father leaving everyone, but Vegeta to stare off in shock at the small boy who admitted to disliking the man they all respected.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? I have chapter 3 and am working on 4.<strong>

**The stories with the most love I am willing to keep going; it just means that I'm doing something right and it keeps viewers on their toes;)**


End file.
